equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls/Gallery
: Next: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery Twilight Sparkle's first princess summit Moon over the Crystal Empire EG.png|What a beautiful moon. Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png|Overview of the Crystal Empire's train station. Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png|Business as usual for the train station. Mane_Six_enter_the_Crystal_Empire_EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png|The Mane Six arriving at the Crystal Empire. Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png|"I am excited..." Twilight_Sparkle_"I'm_a_little_nervous,_too"_EG.png|"...but I'm a little nervous too." Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png|"You're 'nervicited'!" Pinkie_Pie_jumping_up_and_down_EG.png|It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" Pinkie_Pie_"you_also_wanna_curl_up"_EG.png|"But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball..." Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png|"...and hide at the same time!" Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png|Pinkie-mus Prime. Twilight and Pinkie "we've all been there" EG.png|"We've all been there!" Fluttershy "almost every day" EG.png|"I'm there almost every day." Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png|"You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just..." Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png|"Twilight!" Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png|Look at all that dreadful dirt down there. Rarity "forgotten it back in Ponyville" EG.png|Did you see all that dreadful dirt?! Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png|"It's in my bag." Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png|Right here, Rarity. Twilight_Sparkle_"just_feel_a_little_self-conscious"_EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png|"Haven't really gotten accustomed to these yet, either." Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png|Curses! I did it perfectly at my coronation. Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png|...But at that time, I was gliding on the narrativium energies of the song number. Rarity "you are a princess now" EG.png|"You are a princess now, Twilight.Embrace it!" (It's great to have a very best Alicorn friend.) Rarity "if I had a crown" EG.png|"If I had a crown like that I'd never take it off" Rarity "I'd never take it off" EG.png|I'd go to Nightmare Night as a princess or something. Twilight assured smile EG.png|I can completely believe that. Princesses in a hall EG.png|The Crystal Empire throne room. Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png|Ooh. Twilight enters the throne room EG.png|Wow, I'm not used to this. Twilight_bumping_into_Flash_EG.png|Huh? Twilight looking up at Flash Sentry EG.png|It's the princess. Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png|"Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png|Princess Cadance and Alicorn Twilight Sparkle. Best sister-in-laws ever. Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png|"I haven't seen you since the coronation!" Twilight before the princesses EG.png|"We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow." Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png|"You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Twilight_and_Spike_in_Empire_bedroom_EG.png|Twilight, getting out her crown. Twilight tries her crown on EG.png|Princess or just Twilight? Spike holding a pillow EG.png Spike_asking_Twilight_what's_wrong_EG.png|"What's wrong, Twilight?" Twilight is worried EG.png|"I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess." Twilight "now that I'm a princess" EG.png|"What if now that I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?" You do now, Twi! Spike "that would be awesome!" EG.png|Then your reign shall be glorious and full of lectures! Twilight "no it would not!" EG.png|I'm serious! Just because I'm a bad-flank archmage who was able to complete the Apotheosis Spell, that doesn't make me a good leader! Twilight "this crown and these wings" EG.png|There's a difference between a superhero squad leader and a peacetime political leader! Spike reassures Twilight EG.png|"Aw, sure you will, Twilight." Twilight and Spike "big day tomorrow" EG.png|"Now come on, you should get some shut-eye." Spike turning off the lamp EG.png|"Big day tomorrow!" Princess Twilight Sparkle in bed EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_going_to_sleep_EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png|Zzzzz... Spike in bed one eye open EG.png|Mmmph! Twilight_can't_get_comfortable_in_bed_EG.png Twilight trying to get comfortable EG.png|These wings are awkward. Twilight_finally_getting_comfortable_EG.png Twilight's wings pop open EG.png|How do Pegasi sleep with these wings getting in the way?! Equestria Girls theme song Hasbro_Studios_presents_Rarity_cutie_mark_EG_opening.png|Hasbro Studios presents... Hasbro_Studios_presents_Applejack_cutie_mark_EG_opening.png Hasbro_Studios_presents_Pinkie_cutie_mark_EG_opening.png Hasbro_Studios_presents_Rainbow_cutie_mark_EG_opening.png Hasbro_Studios_presents_Fluttershy_cutie_mark_EG_opening.png Exec_Producer_credits_1_EG_opening.png|Executive Producer: Stephen Davis Exec_Producer_credits_2_EG_opening.png|Executive Producers: Chris Bartleman and Kristen Newlands Producer_credits_and_Fluttershy_EG_opening.png|Produced by: Sarah Wall and Devon Cody Writer_credits_and_Applejack_EG_opening.png|Written by: Meghan_McCarthy_credit_and_Pinkie_EG_opening.png|Meghan McCarthy Director_credits_and_Rarity_EG_opening.png|Directed by: Jayson_Thiessen_credit_and_Twilight_EG_opening.png|Jayson Thiessen Equestria Girls logo and school EG opening.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Tara_Strong_credit_bookshelf_EG_opening.png|Tara Strong... Twilight_Sparkle_book_cover_EG_opening.png|...as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh_Ball_credit_soccer_ball_EG_opening.png|Ashleigh Ball... Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_rainbow_apple_EG_opening.png|...as Applejack and Rainbow Dash Andrea_Libman_credit_balloon_EG_opening.png|Andrea Libman... Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_butterfly_EG_opening.png|...as Pinkie Pie]] and Fluttershy Tabitha_St_Germain_credit_mirror_EG_opening.png|Tabitha St. Germain... Rarity_mirror_reflection_EG_opening.png|...as Rarity Cathy_Weseluck_credit_and_Spike_EG_opening.png|Cathy Weseluck as Spike Rebecca_Shoichet_credit_sun_flare_EG_opening.png|Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Main_cast_pony_silhouettes_EG_opening.png|The Mane 6 as ponies. Main cast human silhouettes EG opening.png|We're Equestria Girls! Equestria Girls starry logo EG opening.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls Gateway to another realm Crystal Empire ID photo.jpg|The Crystal Empire at night. Royal_guard_patrolling_EG.png|A night guard with a torch...horn? Glow_in_keyholes_Equestria_Girls.png|What's this? Crystal_Mirror_chamber_door_creaks_open_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_casting_a_shadow_EG.png Royal_guard_patrolling_2_EG.png Sunset_sneaking_past_royal_guard_EG.png Sunset's_magic_grabs_the_door_handle_EG.png Light_shed_on_Twilight's_face_EG.png|Serious Sparkle sleeping soundly. Sunset_sneaking_into_Twilight's_room_EG.png Spike_sleeping_soundly_EG.png|Silly Spike snoring sincerely. Sunset_levitating_Twilight's_crown_EG.png|'Tis a unknown unicorn for now (spoiler alert!) taking Twilight's crown. Sunset_knocks_over_lamp_EG.png|Whoops! Sunset_catches_the_falling_lamp_with_magic_EG.png Spike_still_fast_asleep_EG.png Sunset_almost_wakes_Twilight_up_EG.png|Careful not to wake the egghead princess. Sunset_places_the_lamp_back_on_the_nightstand_EG.png Sunset_looking_at_Twilight's_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_crown_swap_EG.png Fake_crown_placed_on_nightstand_EG.png|The fake crown. Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_make_her_getaway_EG.png Sunset_trips_over_Spike's_tail_EG.png Spike_jerks_awake_EG.png|Spike's awake. Twilight_Sparkle_stirring_awake_EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png|Her pocket sparkles! Or... my crown! AHHHH! Crown_in_Sunset_Shimmer's_saddlebag_EG.png|"My crown!" Twilight_"she's_got_my_crown!"_EG.png|"She's got my crown!" Sunset_Shimmer_bolting_out_of_Twilight's_room_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_ready_to_give_chase_EG.png Twilight_cries_"stop!_thief!"_EG.png|"Stop, thief!" Twilight's_friends_wake_up_EG.png|Twilight's friends are waking up. Twilight's_friends_spring_into_action_EG.png|''Girls, prepare to battle!'' Sunset_Shimmer_racing_down_the_palace_corridor_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_teleport_EG.png|Never assume that a unicorn can't move faster than her running speed! Twilight_Sparkle_teleporting_EG.png Twilight_cuts_Sunset_Shimmer_off_EG.png|Nowhere to run now... but why is she still running? Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_teleport_EG.png|I wasn't assuming. Sunset_teleports_and_leaves_her_cloak_behind_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_teleports_behind_Twilight_EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png|Sunset's her name, she's stealing the crown! Twilight_annoyed_by_Sunset's_teleport_EG.png Sunset Shimmer galloping EG.png|Woah, evil. Sunset Shimmer looking behind EG.png|Huh? Who's following me?! Twilight_and_friends_catching_up_EG.png|Giving a pony chase. Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png|No you don't! Twilight_tackles_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Epic tackle! Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png|Ugh! Crown_flying_out_of_Sunset's_saddlebag_EG.png Crown_bouncing_off_of_the_floor_EG.png Twilight's_crown_flies_through_portal_EG.png|There goes the crown! Main_6_and_Sunset_watch_crown_vanish_EG.png|Oh, NO! Twilight_glares_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|What did you do!? Sunset "sorry it had to be this way" EG.png|And that's my cue. Winner exit, stage right. Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_teleport_again_EG.png Sunset_teleports_next_to_the_mirror_EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png|See you later or never, whichever comes last. Sunset Shimmer about to step through the mirror EG.png|You'll NEVER catch me! Sunset_Shimmer_jumps_through_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_shocked_EG.png|GASP! Fluttershy_"who_was_that"_EG.png|"Who was that?" Main_6_and_princesses_in_throne_room_EG.png|Everypony just casually went back to bed and waited untill morning. Main_5_hearing_the_story_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Aww, Dashie looks cute! Twilight_and_Spike_hearing_Sunset's_story_EG.png|Watching the princesses Celestia_"I_tried_to_help_her"_EG.png|Oh no. Celestia and Cadance in throne room EG.png|I can't believe Sunset Shimmer stole the crown. Twilight and Spike listen to Princess Celestia EG.png Spike_taking_out_the_fake_crown_EG.png Spike_holds_up_the_fake_crown_EG.png Spike_holding_fake_Element_of_Magic_EG.png|Seems legit. Celestia_crosses_in_front_of_the_Mane_Six_EG.png Princess_Celestia_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png|Lemme show you the mirror... Twilight_Sparkle_"where_did_she_go"_EG.png Celestia_leads_the_Mane_Six_to_the_mirror_chamber_EG.png Princess_Luna_"no_ordinary_mirror"_EG.png|"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world." Princess_Luna_explains_the_mirror's_purpose_EG.png|"A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." Pinkie_Pie_touches_the_mirror_EG.png|Sparkly! Luna_pulls_Pinkie's_hoof_off_the_mirror_EG.png|Don't touch the mirror. Luna_speaking_in_the_mirror_room_EG.png|That's were Sunset went! Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_listening_to_Luna_EG.png|AJ disgusted by it.( Huh, would of thought that Rarity would have) Twilight,_Spike,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Luna_EG.png|Worried looks on everypony. Princess_Celestia_"the_importance_of_your_task"_EG.png|You mean "What can Twilight do?" Celestia_"not_what_has_happened"_EG.png|Go in the mirror. Twilight_listening_to_the_princesses_EG.png|Attending and heeding. Princess Cadance talking to Twilight EG.png|Another worried look. Princess Cadance leaning towards Twilight EG.png|You must get your crown back Twilight_walking_towards_the_mirror_EG.png|Go in the mirror, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight_listening_to_the_princesses_2_EG.png|She really doesn't want to Twilight_unsure_EG.png Girls_and_Spike_listening_EG.png|(GASP) Oh, Celestia! Twilight's_friends_and_Spike_looking_concerned_EG.png|Dashie is upset. Princess_Luna_talking_to_Twilight_EG.png|Go in that weird mirror, Twilight Sparkle. Princess_Celestia_walking_on_scene_EG.png|Twilight is staring at it! Princess_Luna_talking_about_Twilight's_crown_EG.png|You must GO! Princess Luna and Princess Cadance EG.png|At least I think she must... Twilight_standing_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG.png|Well... Princess Luna placing saddlebags on Twilight EG.png|...I'm not really sure. Princess_Celestia_addressing_Twilight_about_her_task_EG.png|Twilight, go! Twilight_accepting_her_task_EG.png|Should I? Standing around the mirror EG.png|Yes, now PLEASE GO! Twilight_ready_to_go_through_the_mirror_EG.png|Well... Rainbow_Dash_jumps_in_front_of_Twilight_EG.png|Hold it Rainbow Dash offering her support EG.png|She's not going alone Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png|Right girls Main 5 unite EG.png|Oh, yeah! Pinkie_Pie_wide_grin_EG.png|"I'm so nervicited!" Applejack_"not_a_real_word"_EG.png|"You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Twilight_smiling_at_her_friends_EG.png|Thank you, girls. Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png|Only Twilight can go. (Twilight is SHOCKED) Rainbow_Dash_questioning_Princess_Celestia_EG.png|WHAT?! What kind of princess are you anyway? Frustrated_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png|Let me and my friends go! Princess_Celestia_explaining_EG.png|No. Fluttershy,_Rarity_and_Rainbow_Dash_listening_EG.png|(Gasp) What? Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_listening_EG.png|More gasping. Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png|Twilight must go alone. Luna_-time_is_of_the_essence-_EG.png|"Time is of the essence." Magic_vision_of_the_cresting_moon_EG.png|"On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close." Ponies_shocked_by_Luna's_explanation_EG.png|"And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." Twilight about to walk through the mirror EG.png|I will go into a mirror. Twilight_putting_her_hoof_into_the_mirror_EG.png|You got the touch! Twilight pulls her hoof away EG.png|Oh, Celestia! Princess_Celestia_encouraging_nod_EG.png|You shall go. Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png|One would wonder where the other half went. Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png|Pony friends are worried Spike_anxious_EG.png|Spike looks like he's gonna sneeze. Spike_speeds_off_after_Twilight_EG.png Main_5_call_after_Spike_EG.png|"Spike! NOOOO!" Spike_follows_Twilight_through_the_mirror_EG.png|I'm coming Twilight Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png|Whoa! I didn't know she could stretch like that.. Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png|Spike joins Twilight in the vortex. Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png|Warped Twilight and Spike. Spike_spins_through_the_vortex_EG.png|AAAAAHHHHHHH!! This Strange World Twilight_Sparkle_opening_her_eyes_EG.png Spike_the_dog's_paws_EG.png|"Spike?" Spike_the_dog's_tail_EG.png|"Are you a..." Spike_the_dog's_face_EG.png|"...dog?!" Spike_as_a_dog_EG.png|Aww Spike is even cuter as a puppy, than a dragon! Spike_"I_have_no_idea_what_YOU_are!"_EG.png|"I... think so. But I have no idea what you are!" Twilight_looking_at_her_hands_EG.png|Those aren't hooves. Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png|Aaaaaaaaah! I'm a human!!!! Twilight_covers_her_mouth_EG.png|That was a bit of an over-reaction. Twilight_looking_at_her_fingers_EG.png Twilight_waggling_her_arm_EG.png Twilight_flailing_her_arms_EG.png|Aaaaah, get these hands away from me! Spike_watching_Twilight_adjust_EG.png Spike_scratches_himself_EG.png|Itchy like a doggie. Twilight_examining_her_fingers_EG.png|These things on my arm that aren't hooves have bendy parts? Twilight_wiggling_her_fingers_EG.png|My hands. Twilight_looking_at_her_leg_EG.png|My leg! Twilight_hyperventilating_EG.png|Okay okay, deep breath Twilight. Twilight_on_all_fours_EG.png|What does the rest of me look like?! Spike_"like_you,_only_not_you"_EG.png|"Um... like you, only not you. Your muzzle's really small". Twilight_touches_her_nose_EG.png|My muzzle? Twilight_about_to_scream_again_EG.png|What happened to my muzzle!? Spike_covers_Twilight's_mouth_EG.png|Are you gonna scream again? Twilight_and_Spike_regard_their_new_surroundings_EG.png Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png|An overview of the Canterlot High courtyard. Twilight_sticks_arm_through_the_portal_EG.png|This must be the portal back Twilight_misses_her_hooves_EG.png Twilight_determined_"get_back_there"_EG.png|I'm not giving up yet! Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png|Twi looking at her "school" Twilight_and_Spike_"works_for_me"_EG.png Twilight_running_like_a_pony_EG.png|Twilight? Aren't you supposed to walk on two legs like a normal human? Spike_tapping_Twilight's_shoulder_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_a_student_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_getting_strange_looks_EG.png|Twi looking at a student and his dog. Twilight_acting_like_a_pony_in_front_of_a_student_EG.png Twilight_embarrassed_EG.png|Spike was killed by something, SMB style. Unnamed_boy_and_his_dog_EG.png|That girl didn't ran on all four and her dog certainly didn't talk. Male_student_and_his_dog_continue_on_their_way_EG.png|Nothing happened, let's move along. Twilight_trying_to_keep_balance_EG.png|This school had only 5 windows moments ago. Twilight_using_stair_rail_as_a_support_EG.png Twilight_hanging_onto_stair_rail_EG.png|Must...Get...Up...These Spike_mentions_Twilight's_-pesky_wings-_EG.png|Spike the Dog just sitting there Twilight_glares_at_Spike_EG.png|Spike, a little help? Twilight_about_to_enter_the_school_EG.png|Let's magically open the door... Twilight_slamming_into_a_door_EG.png|We've all done this at least once. Twilight_holds_her_head_in_pain_EG.png|FACEPALM Twilight_Sparkle_puzzled_EG.png Twilight_tries_to_use_magic_EG.png|Twi, your forehead is bare Twilight_gasp_of_shock_EG.png|Oh no my horn! Twilight_looking_upset_EG.png|"My magic! It isn't working!" Spike_-you_don't_exactly_have_your_horn-_EG.png|"Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn." Twilight_pulls_at_her_hair_EG.png|"What?!" Spike_pushes_the_school_door_open_EG.png|"We really need to find you a mirror." Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_school_EG.png|Spike and Twi have a lookie look at the school and spot a safety violation (door on public buildings are supposed to open out). Twilight_and_Spike_in_Canterlot_High's_main_hall_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_empty_hallway_EG.png|OH MY CELLY! Twilight_-what_do_you_think,_Spike--_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_'artifacts'_EG.png|Searching Twilight_looking_at_her_reflection_EG.png Twilight_shocked_by_her_reflection_EG.png|"What am I?" Twilight_and_Spike_hear_the_school_bell_EG.png Students_walking_through_high_school_2_EG.png|My, people come and go so quickly around here. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Twilight_shielding_her_head_on_the_floor_EG.png Twilight_crawling_on_the_ground_EG.png|Well this is embarrassing. Twilight_struggling_out_of_the_crowd_EG.png Twilight_tripping_up_EG.png|Ow. Twilight sitting by Flash Sentry EG.png|Twi, you need to learn to have some hand-eye coordination. Flash_Sentry_at_his_locker_EG.png|Haven't seen you around these parts. Flash_putting_his_hand_out_for_Twilight_EG.png|Here, let me help you up Twilight takes Flash Sentry's hand EG.png|A helping hand Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png|Looks WAY too much like Shining Armor... Twilight_watches_Flash_walk_away_EG.png|Familar Faces Spike_"I_don't_think_this_is_a_castle"_EG.png Twilight_walking_nervously_through_hallway_EG.png|These people don't look familiar Twilight_walking_through_corridor_EG.png|Awww... Spike_worried_face_EG.png|Spike, why you so sad? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png|Wow for real? Twilight_about_to_fall_over_EG.png Twilight_falls_EG.png|Ouch! A_guy_looks_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png|It's difficult to stand up when you're a pony... A_guy_smiles_looking_Twilight_in_the_ground_EG.png|Hey! What are you looking!? Twilight_looks_at_her_hands_EG.png|What are these? Twilight_"got_to_learn_all_that_I_can"_EG.png|I'M SO PUMPED! Twilight_observes_eco_kids_EG.png|Hackie Sack Twilight_observes_dramas_EG.png|Acting Twilight_observes_hand_holding_EG.png|Holding hands Twilight_observes_techies_EG.png|Twi is watching for her prey. Twilight_observing_Miss_Cheerilee_EG.png Cheerilee_at_the_chalkboard_EG.png|Watching Cheerilee using her hands Twilight_Sparkle_"I_don't_get_these_funny_clothes"_EG.png|Twi looking at her skirt Twilight_looking_at_interacting_students_EG.png DJ_Pon-3_with_headphones_EG.png|The empty hall ways. Twilight_walks_by_Photo_Finish_EG.png|Is that Photo Finish?? Scootaloo_nearly_crashes_into_Twilight_EG.png|That almost hit her, Scootaloo. Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_in_hallway_EG.png|Apple Bloom is really cute.. Twilight_and_Spike_puzzled_EG.png|Wait... were they...? Twilight_enters_the_student_restroom_EG.png Twilight's_reflection_in_bathroom_mirror_EG.png Twilight in the boys' bathroom EG.png|AWKWARD!!! (and unsanitary: that bathroom sink has no soap dispenser!) Twilight_super_embarrassed_EG.png Twilight_bolts_out_of_the_bathroom_EG.png Boys'_bathroom_door_EG.png Twilight_-what_a_strange_new_world-_EG.png|Trying to fit in. Meeting Fluttershy (again) Twilight_wandering_the_CHS_halls_EG.png Twilight_overhears_something_EG.png|Sneaky, sneaky Twily Twilight_and_Spike_poking_their_heads_around_a_corner_EG.png Twilight_spying_on_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_bullying_Fluttershy_EG.png|A cute, familiarly shy girl is being scolded and bullied by this angsty red-head teen. Twilight shocked to see Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy_being_shy_EG.png|Same ol' Fluttershy. Fluttershy_"it_doesn't_really_belong_to_you_either"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_corners_Fluttershy_EG.png|That... looks awkward in more ways than one. Fluttershy_slinks_to_the_floor_EG.png|Slipping down the locker unable to defend herself. Twilight_getting_angry_EG.png|Twilight doesn't approve of this. Spike_growls_angrily_EG.png|Spike really doesn't approve of this. Sunset_"you_really_are_pathetic"_EG.png|"It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals!" Twilight_steps_in_"how_dare_you!"_EG.png Sunset hears Twilight's challenge EG.png Sunset_"what_did_you_say"_EG.png|"What did you say?" Twilight_and_Sunset_face_off_EG.png|Intense staredown... everybody run! Sunset_gives_Twilight_a_smug_smirk_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_human_1_EG.png|Oh please. Why are people always doing that?! Sunset Shimmer human 2_EG.png|"Wake up and embrace your fate!" Students_afraid_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_scares_boy_in_locker_EG.png|He has every right to be terrified. Twilight_doesn't_like_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Fluttershy_can't_believe_what_she_just_saw_EG.png Twilight_"I_couldn't_just_stand_there"_EG.png Twilight_surprised_"Sunset_Shimmer-!"_EG.png Sunset Shimmer walking down the hallway EG.png Male_student_comes_out_of_hiding_EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_"you've_heard_of_her--_EG.png Twilight_and_human_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_"did_you_just_transfer_to_Canterlot_High"_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_introduces_herself_EG.png Fluttershy_meets_Twilight_Sparkle_EG.png Fluttershy_introduces_herself_EG.png|It's déjà vu all over again. Twilight_couldn't_hear_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_acting_even_shyer_EG.png Twilight_"it_sounds_like_you're_saying"_EG.png Fluttershy_shy_in_front_of_Twilight_EG.png Human_Fluttershy_point_of_view_EG.png|Is that... Fluttershy_wide_eyes_EG.png|A Puppy! Fluttershy_meets_Spike_EG.png|This looks familiar. Twilight_calls_Spike_her_"dog"_EG.png Fluttershy_and_Spike_"he's_so_cute!"_EG.png|"Oh, he's so cute!" Fluttershy_feeds_Spike_a_dog_biscuit_EG.png Spike_eats_dog_biscuit_EG.png|Giving Spike a Treat Fluttershy_fawning_over_Spike_EG.png Twilight_"he_usually_just_tells_me"_EG.png Fluttershy_confused_EG.png|What are you talking about? Nervous_Spike_and_Fluttershy_EG.png|"I don't speak English. What are you talking about?" Fluttershy_enamored_with_Spike_EG.png Twilight_asks_Fluttershy_about_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_"how_did_you_know"_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_lucky_guess_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_EG.png Fluttershy_shaking_her_head_EG.png Twilight_"you_know_what_happened_to_it"_EG.png Fluttershy_tells_Twilight_about_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_handing_out_flyers_EG.png|"Animal shelter needs more volunteers" Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png|But who cares anyway... Fluttershy_dropping_her_flyers_EG.png Fluttershy_crying_by_statue_EG.png|The universe is mean. Fluttershy_struck_by_crown_EG.png|Jeez, universe- hitting a little harshly, aren't we? Fluttershy rubs sore spot EG.png|"OW!" Crown_on_the_ground_next_to_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_picks_up_the_crown_EG.png Fluttershy_petting_Spike's_head_EG.png|Spike seems to enjoy his petting a little too much... just saying. Twilight_asks_about_"Principal_Celestia"_EG.png|Principal Celestia? Fluttershy_"you_could_say_that"_EG.png|"You could say that." Fluttershy_"she_and_Vice_Principal_Luna_do_make_the_rules"_EG.png|"Technically, I guess she and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules." Fluttershy_"probably_in_her_office"_EG.png|"Where is she now?" "Probably in her office." Twilight_and_Spike_take_off_in_opposite_directions_EG.png Fluttershy_"third_door_on_your_left"_EG.png|"Third door on your left". Twilight_and_Spike_running_to_Celestia's_office_EG.png Fluttershy_calls_out_to_Twilight_EG.png Fluttershy_"not_really_supposed_to_have_pets"_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_"pets_on_school_grounds"_EG.png Fluttershy_"tuck_him_into_your_backpack"_EG.png Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png|At first I was only going to take the bunny, but then the kitty looked lonely, then the bird got cute... Fluttershy with animal friends 2 EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_thanking_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_realizes_she's_late_for_class_EG.png Fluttershy scoops up her animal friends EG.png Fluttershy_runs_to_class_and_waves_goodbye_EG.png A divided school Twilight_bowing_to_Principal_Celestia_EG.png|...uh, Twilight... she's not royalty in this world, so... Principal_Celestia_with_her_face_in_a_folder_EG.png|"How may I help you?" (See, I told you she isn't interested in royalty.) Twilight_and_Spike_about_to_meet_Principal_Celestia_EG.png Twilight_sets_her_bag_down_next_to_Celestia's_desk_EG.png Twilight_tries_to_find_the_right_words_EG.png Principal Celestia at her desk EG.png|Principal Celestia at her desk. Principal Celestia leaning on hand EG.png|"I am not amused." Twilight_nervous_in_front_of_Celestia_EG.png Twilight_asks_Principal_Celestia_about_the_crown_EG.png Principal Celestia standing up EG.png Celestia asks about the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight_attempts_to_explain_EG.png Twilight_absorbing_Principal_Celestia's_words_EG.png Twilight_asks_"princess_of_the_Fall_Formal"_EG.png Principal Celestia explains the Fall Formal EG.png Twilight_mentions_the_Grand_Galloping_Gala_EG.png|"Like the Grand Galloping Gala!" Celestia confused "Grand Galloping Gala" EG.png|"The Grand Galloping Gala?" Twilight_hides_Spike_in_her_bag_EG.png Principal_Celestia_"was_there_a_princess"_EG.png Twilight_"she_wasn't_exactly_a_student"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_as_Fall_Formal_princess_EG.png|Good. Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_second_year_EG.png|Special. Princess_Sunset_Shimmer_third_year_EG.png|Diabolical. Twilight_in_deep_thought_EG.png Outside_Celestia's_office_EG.png Twilight_leaving_Celestia's_office_EG.png|Celestia was actually snooping into Luna's office! (look at the symbol above the door) Principal Celestia "anything else" EG.png Twilight_thanking_Principal_Celestia_EG.png Twilight and Celestia "my door is always open" EG.png Twilight_surprised_by_Celestia_closing_her_door_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_leaving_Celestia's_office_EG.png Twilight_talking_to_Spike_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_talking_in_the_school_foyer_EG.png Micro_Chips_passes_through_the_school_foyer_EG.png Twilight_drawing_too_much_attention_to_herself_EG.png|Upon seeing the new girl acting weird, the nerd in this photo was forever scarred and would never talk to girls ever again. Micro_Chips_backs_away_slowly_EG.png Twilight_biting_lip_EG.png|"Looks like if I want my crown back..." Determined_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png|"...I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal." Twilight_determined_in_the_school_foyer_EG.png|"So that's what I'm gonna do!" Twilight_"I_have_no_idea!"_EG.png|"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" "I have no idea!" Twilight_hears_the_school_bell_again_EG.png Twilight_shielding_herself_from_the_student_crowd_EG.png Students_fill_the_hallways_again_EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in line.png|Let's hope that's a veggie burger.(Makes sense - Fluttershy took the same) Fluttershy_happy_to_help_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_picking_up_fruit_bowl_EG.png Twilight_"I've_decided_to_run_for_Princess"_EG.png Fluttershy drops fruit.png|Fluttershy drops the bowl. Twilight_with_fruit-stained_blouse_EG.png Fluttershy_eyes_darting_around_EG.png Fluttershy_cleaning_Twilight's_shirt_EG.png|What would the Eco Kids say about using so many napkins? Fluttershy_cleaning_"a_really_bad_idea"_EG.png Twilight_looking_down_at_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_warns_Twilight_about_Sunset_EG.png Granny_Smith_the_lunch_lady_EG.png|Granny Smith, the lunch lady. Fluttershy_walking_to_a_lunch_table_EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy walking in the cafeteria EG.png|Normal day in the lunchroom. Fluttershy_"vote_for_you_instead_of_her"_EG.png Canterlot High School athletes EG.png|The Athletes. Canterlot_High_School_fashionistas_EG.png|The Fashionistas. Canterlot_High_School_drama_club_EG.png|The Dramas. Canterlot_High_School_eco_kids_EG.png|The Eco Kids. Canterlot_High_School_techies_EG.png|The Techies.(Someone here looks like Featherweight..) Canterlot_High_School_rockers_EG.png|The Rockers. Spike_smacks_Twilight's_head_EG.png|"Why is everypony--" *SMACK!* Twilight_corrects_herself_"everyBODY"_EG.png|"--I mean, everybody separated this way?" Fluttershy_sitting_down_at_a_lunch_table_EG.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png Twilight_"not_if_I_can_help_it!"_EG.png Twilight_at_lunch_EG.png|"How do you eat as one of these... hairless apes?!" Twilight eating like a pony EG.png|Yum. Fluttershy_eating_her_lunch_EG.png|Uh, Twilight? Aren't you supposed to use your hands like a normal human? Twilight_with_whole_apple_in_her_mouth_EG.png|Um... Twilight_talking_with_Fluttershy_at_lunch_EG.png|What are you talking about? I never picked this apple up with my mouth. Twilight_nervously_bites_her_lip_EG.png|Sheepish grins: the only way to guarantee no suspicion falls on you. Pinkie Pie and Applejack Twilight_and_Spike_entering_the_gymnasium_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_enter_the_gym_EG.png|Nice job with the decorating. Twilight_and_Spike_hear_-incoming!-_EG.png|"Incoming!" Flying_streamers_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_falling_streamers_EG.png|Its raining colored paper. Pinkie Pie throwing confetti EG.png Pinkie Pie peeling a balloon off her skirt EG.png Pinkie Pie blowing up a balloon EG.png|Pinkie Pie? Is that you? Twilight ducks under Pinkie's balloon EG.png|Those are real balloons on her dress? Twilight_noticing_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png|Gasp! Pinkie Pie surprised EG.png|"How did she know my name?" Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png|In Equestria Girls, balloons blow up Pinkie! Twilight and Pinkie "are you psychic" EG.png|"Are you psychic?" Pinkie_Pie_making_Twilight_uncomfortable_EG.png|"No. Not unless that's something you can do here…" Pinkie Pie shrugs "not usually" EG.png|"Eh, not usually." Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Pinkie Pie hearing about Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie talking about Fluttershy's "whole shy thing" EG.png|Don't trust Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle "you two aren't friends" EG.png Pinkie Pie talking to Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie talking about the dance EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_"I'm_brand_new_here"_EG.png Pinkie Pie excited "ooh!" EG.png|"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie smiling EG.png|Happy Pinkie... maybe a little too happy. Pinkie Pie straight face EG.png|Serious Pinkie. Pinkie Pie examining Twilight closely EG.png|"I thought you didn't look familiar". Pinkie Pie getting a closer look at Twilight EG.png|"Though, now that I'm really looking at you..." Pinkie Pie "do you have a twin sister" EG.png|"Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city?" (Foreshadowing Friendship Games, huh Pinkie?) Spike_playing_with_a_balloon_EG.png|"Has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?" Twilight shrugging "maybe" EG.png Pinkie Pie holding up a clipboard EG.png Twilight_looking_at_the_clipboard_EG.png Twilight talking with Pinkie EG.png|What is Pinkie Pie doing? Twilight looks a pen EG.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile EG.png Twilight_holding_a_pen_in_her_mouth_EG.png|That's not how you hold a pen... Twilight_holding_the_pen_with_her_hand_EG.png Twilight writes her name down EG.png|Twilight using a pen. Pinkie Pie marvels Twilight's "bad handwriting" EG.png|Pinkie Pie shocked about Twilight's Penmanship Twilight embarrassed by her penmanship EG.png Twilight and Pinkie hear Applejack enter EG.png Twilight and Pinkie see Applejack silhouette EG.png|The Lone Cowgirl Applejack sets down bucket of cider bottles EG.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png|Whoo-wee! We really need some air conditioning in here. Twilight_surprised_to_see_Applejack_EG.png|OMG! I know that girl! Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png AJ, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png|Is that Big McIntosh? "Ee-yup." Applejack recognizes Twilight EG.png Twilight_surprised_that_Applejack_knows_her_EG.png Applejack picks up a cider bottle EG.png Applejack uncaps a cider bottle with her teeth EG.png Applejack_drinking_apple_cider_EG.png|That's some delicious cider. Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png|Floatie Pie Applejack's warning "think twice about that" EG.png Applejack "she'll probably approach you all friendly like" EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Twilight and Sunset balloon faces EG.png|It's a perfect likeness! Backstabbing balloon pop EG.png|"Here comes the backstabbing..." Twilight_and_raining_balloon_bits_EG.png Applejack trusts Rainbow Dash even less than Sunset EG.png Twilight_asking_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png|Pinkie Pie riding on a... balloon? Applejack gripes about Rainbow Dash EG.png Twilight "something I really need to do" EG.png Twilight and Applejack "suit yourself" EG.png Applejack "how'd you know my name" EG.png|Twi is shocked and appaled! Twilight nervous blush EG.png Pinkie Pie chugging apple cider EG.png Twilight bids goodbye to Applejack and Pinkie EG.png Twilight and Spike race out of the gym EG.png Applejack puzzled EG.png Pinkie thinks Twilight is hiding a secret EG.png|"That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her." Applejack and Pinkie "she's psychic!" EG.png|"She's psychic!" Applejack and Pinkie hear Sunset enter EG.png|Uh oh. Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_enter_the_gym_EG.png Sunset Shimmer criticizes the gym decorations EG.png Sunset Shimmer wants fewer balloons EG.png Sunset pops balloon with her finger EG.png|Dang! Has someone got actual nails for nails? Snips holding streamers EG.png|I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Snails falling over EG.png|Balloon-1; Snails-0 Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_cider_bottle_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hates_apple_cider_EG.png Applejack challenges Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Applejack red with anger EG.png|Shortly after this, Applejack broke Sunset Shimmer's back... using her head! Sunset_"it's_gonna_be_MY_coronation"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_"running_unopposed"_EG.png|"I'm running unopposed." Pinkie Pie and clipboard "not this time" EG.png|"Not anymore!" (Apparently, that says "Twilight Sparkle". Yeah, not buying it.) Sunset_Shimmer_shocked_EG.png|What? Someone dares oppose my rule? Sunset_Shimmer_reading_the_clipboard_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_mad_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer doesn't approve. Sunset_"where_is_this_Twilight_Sparkle"_EG.png|She could be the new stare master! Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png|This will end well... Twilight vs. Sunset Twilight_continues_wandering_the_halls_EG.png Twilight in a dark hallway EG.png|Obligatory dimly lit hallway. Sunset_appears_behind_Twilight_EG.png|"I can't believe that I didn't recognize you earlier." (Me neither) Twilight_vs_Sunset_EG.png|Twilight meets the False Princess. Twilight_vs_Sunset_2_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_"and_her_little_dog_too"_EG.png|"And your little dog, too." Twilight_"it's_MY_crown"_EG.png Twilight_and_Sunset_"whatever"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_already_rules_the_school_EG.png Twilight_asks_why_Sunset_needs_the_crown_EG.png Twilight_"you_went_to_an_awful_lot_of_trouble"_EG.png Twilight_"switch_it_with_the_one_that_belongs_here"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer's_"pop_quiz"_EG.png|Pop Quiz:... Sunset_Shimmer_"what_happens_when"_EG.png|"What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?" Twilight_thinking_on_Sunset's_-quiz-_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_"you_don't_know"_EG.png|Time's up Twilight. You failed! Sunset_laughing_at_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_pouts_EG.png Sunset_"what_were_the_chances"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_belittling_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_belittles_Twilight_EG.png|I don't blame Spike for hiding- Sunset Shimmer is a scary chick! Spike_barks_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Spike's attempt to murder Sunset Shimmer- failed. Sorry; better luck next time. Sunset_Shimmer_stroking_Spike's_chin_EG.png Spike_"is_that_a_threat"_EG.png|"Is that a threat?" Sunset_and_Spike_"oh,_of_course_not"_EG.png Spike_growling_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_silences_Spike_EG.png Twilight_vs_Sunset_3_EG.png|Light and dark. Sunset_"you_wanna_be_a_princess_here"_EG.png Sunset_"the_first_thing_about_fitting_in"_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_alone_in_the_dim_hall_EG.png Sunset walking in the hallway EG.png Snips_and_Snails_wrapped_in_streamers_EG.png|Colorful mummies. Sunset_unwrapping_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Sunset_gives_Snips_and_Snails_orders_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_salute_to_Sunset_EG.png|Aren't they loyal to her huh? Sunset_Shimmer_silent_monologue_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_menacing_close-up_EG.png|Nightmare fuel. Snips_talking_"in_Equestria"_EG.png|Does Snips think that Equestria is on another planet or something? Sunset_shouts_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png|GET GOING! Snips_and_Snails_run_off_EG.png|Remind me not to get her mad. Let's do some research Twilight and the vending machine EG.png|Sweetie Bot is canon. Either that or the animators gave the vending vachine that purple/pink swirl on accident Twilight licking her lips EG.png|Food.... Vending_machine_of_peanut_butter_and_fruit_snacks_EG.png Twilight shaking vending machine EG.png|Umm... Twilight, that isn't how vending machines work Twilight pressing hands against vending machine EG.png|"I will get that food, no matter what! Yes, you all will soon be in mah belleh!" Twilight about to kick vending machine EG.png|All that living in Equestria has really messed with Twilights brain Twilight_looking_up_at_Trixie_EG.png Trixie appears before Twilight EG.png|A wild human Trixie appears! Trixie dramatic scream EG.png|We can be very DRAMATIC at times! Trixie being dramatic EG.png|Considering..... Trixie_"needs_some_peanut_butter_crackers"_EG.png|The Great and Powefrul Trixie wants her nom-noms! Trixie_drops_a_coin_in_the_vending_machine_EG.png Peanut_butter_snack_vending_out_EG.png Twilight and Trixie "voila!" EG.png|"Voila!" Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png|I'm so lost in this world. Twilight and Spike -do some research- EG.png Spike_in_Twilight's_bag_"research"_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_"I_have_to_believe'_EG.png Twilight finds the library EG.png|Canterlot High's library- makes the real Canterlot's library look pathetic, right? Twilight_runs_into_the_CHS_library_EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png|Got your phone? Snails with his camera phone EG.png|"When don't I?" Snips with his camera phone EG.png|Got Yours? Snips and Snails sneaking around EG.png|So punny it hurts Twilight_using_a_CHS_computer_EG.png Twilight staring at a monitor EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png|Twilight doesn't get computers. Clueless Twilight and frustrated Cheerilee EG.png|Miss Cheerilee is overwhelmed by student's ignorance. Cheerilee puts on a smile EG.png|But... Cheerilee_sets_Twilight's_computer_down_EG.png Cheerilee assists Twilight EG.png Twilight_pressing_a_keyboard_key_EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the library EG.png|"Maybe this place does have magic!" ...Actually, Twilight, we call it "science" Twilight and Cheerilee curious EG.png|What's going on over there? Crusaders dancing to music video EG.png|They're not looking for cutie marks, but their shenanigans are just about the same. Miss_Cheerilee_turns_the_speaker_off_EG.png Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png Twilight,_Cheerilee,_and_Crusaders_in_library_EG.png Apple_Bloom_turns_speaker_back_on_EG.png Cheerilee_getting_a_headache_EG.png|Girls, will you please turn that down? Miss_Cheerilee_scolding_the_Crusaders_EG.png Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png|"The speaker needs his nap" Apple_Bloom_"it's_just_as_well,_y'all"_EG.png Cutie Mark Crusaders music video EG.png|Ooh, I like the YouTube touch. That and the fact that Apple Bloom says one of the comments says "Epic fail" lol Crusaders_saddened_by_video_comments_EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png|"Funny huh?" Crusaders get an idea EG.png|"COMEDY!!!" Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_running_off_EG.png Snails recording Twilight EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Snips and Snails snickering EG.png Twilight_taking_a_book_off_the_shelf_EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png|It's not that easy without TK powers. Library_books_falling_everywhere_EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png|"Shh!" Twilight_embarrassed_in_the_library_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_filming_Twilight_EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png|umm, Twilight, other people would want to read that. I don't think they now, after you've gotten your germs all over it Twilight_handling_books_with_her_hands_EG.png Twilight_standing_over_a_photocopier_EG.png Snips_recording_Twilight_EG.png Twilight using a photocopier EG.png|"What the heck is this thing?" Twilight misusing a photocopier EG.png|The light- it burns! Twilight thrown back EG.png|Dang! Printer sent Twilight flying! Technology- 1. Twilight- 0. Snips and Snails high five EG.png|We have completed the book fort!! Twilight library yawn EG.png Twilight_"where_we're_gonna_sleep_tonight"_EG.png Spike_reading_a_book_under_a_table_EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Spike_leads_Twilight_to_a_tarp_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_curious_EG.png Spike_pulls_the_dusty_tarp_away_EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png|A bed made of books, huh not a bad idea. Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect' EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png|Spike being adorable. Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Twilight_scratching_Spike's_belly_EG.png Twilight_holding_a_yearbook_EG.png Twilight finds a yearbook EG.png|This is a yearbook. Twilight_opening_the_yearbook_EG.png Twilight pointing to photo of human Main Five.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png|Apparently in this world, filly=freshman Spike_hears_there's_a_human_Rarity_EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here !" EG.png|"There's a Rarity here!? Spike gives the yearbook to Twilight EG.png|"...I mean, interesting photo". Twilight_"they_look_like_they're_friends"_EG.png Spike_-I_thought_we'd_figured_that_out_already-_EG.png Twilight reading the yearbook EG.png Twilight_sad_about_the_human_Main_Five_EG.png Spike_concerned_"not_so_much"_EG.png Twilight lying on book bed EG.png Spike_pulling_the_covers_EG.png Spike_worried_about_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png|Don't you just hate it when you wake up and your feet are cold because your blanket is the wrong way? Twilight smiling with yearbook open EG.png Spike_falls_asleep_next_to_Twilight_EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png|"You're right, Spike." Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png|Twilight looking at the moon while holding a book. Seems very familiar... Rarity Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png|A brand new school day! CHS_loudspeaker_over_students_EG.png CHS_students_enter_the_school_EG.png Twilight_-win_over_all_those_different_groups-_EG.png Twilight prepares talking points EG.png|And so, serious egghead business commences! Spike_making_fun_of_Twilight_EG.png Twilight_tells_Spike_to_get_in_the_bag_EG.png|Know your place! Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png|Dancing it off with a great open mind. Twilight_and_Spike_about_to_exit_the_library_EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png|Let me sing you the long, boring, mandatory song of my people/ponies Twilight_determined_and_Spike_EG.png Students_walking_through_Canterlot_High_EG.png|Some strange people around here. Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png|Lockers that are green are weird Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png|"Here goes nothing!" Students laughing at Twilight EG.png|Laughing at Twilight. Twilight_and_Spike_worried_wondering_EG.png|Twilight doesn't realize she's an Internet sensation... in a bad way. Twilight walking past students EG.png|Did they post the Math Olympiad roster? Twilight_"everybody_looking_at_me_funny"_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_arm_yank_EG.png Twilight_shoved_inside_a_classroom_EG.png Rarity_blocks_the_door_EG.png|Human Rarity has appeared Twilight_surprised_to_see_Rarity_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_looking_at_Rarity_EG.png Rarity_takes_Twilight's_measurements_EG.png|Same old personality Rarity_idea_smile_EG.png|IDEA! Rarity_rifling_through_her_bag_EG.png|What'cha looking at Twilight? Rarity_takes_out_green_blouse_EG.png|I thought she hated green? Rarity_slips_a_green_dress_on_Twilight_EG.png Rarity_disguises_Twilight_EG.png|Twilight looks kinda cute as a blonde. Rarity_"no_one_will_recognize_you"_EG.png Twilight_in_Rarity's_disguise_EG.png|Eeyup. Just go around school with a name tag that says Cloud Kicker. Rarity_"we'll_need_a_disguise_for_your_dog"_EG.png Rarity_pokes_Spike's_nose_EG.png|Who's the cute one? You are- yes, you are! Human_Rarity_and_dog_Spike_EG.png|Human Rarity and Dog Spike first cute moment Rarity_and_Spike_"so_adorable"_EG.png|He really is so adorable Rarity_suggests_a_rabbit_disguise_EG.png|Huh? A rabbit? Twilight_confused_"a_rabbit"_EG.png Applejack_sees_through_Twilight's_disguise_EG.png|"There you are Twilight!" Rarity_disappointed_EG.png|"So much for the disguise." Applejack_enters_the_classroom_EG.png Fluttershy_"Me_too"_EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie enter EG.png|Spider-pinkie?! Pinkie Pie "I like your new look!" EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and disguised Twilight EG.png Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Twilight_"why_do_you_think_she_doesn't_care"_EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Twilight_"never_mind"_EG.png Twilight_pulls_off_her_blond_wig_EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight_confused_"seen_what"_EG.png|"Seen what?" Pinkie Pie's laptop EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Pinkie Pie playing a video EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_EG.png|Watch our shockingly-edited footage... Twilight_hitting_keyboard_in_video_EG.png|...which clearly proves how Twilight Worse-Than-Hitler Sparkle, the ambitious megalomaniac trying to become your princess... Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_2_EG.png|...was secretly born in a Kenyan school... Twilight_with_a_pile_of_books_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_3_EG.png|...is planning to replace the school lockers with death panels... Twilight_flying_back_goofily_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_smear_campaign_4_EG.png|...and probably practices whichever religion you most disapprove of! Twilight shocked by video EG.png Pinkie Pie "It's pretty bad" EG.png|"I take it back. It's pretty bad.." Twilight_"this_all_happened_yesterday"_EG.png Twilight_hides_behind_chair_EG.png|"Is that why they were looking at me that way?" Main 4 speechless EG.png Twilight_begins_to_lose_hope_EG.png Fluttershy_"I'll_still_vote_for_you"_EG.png Twilight_head_meets_desk_EG.png|Clunk. Fluttershy_"you_were_so_nice_to_stand_up_for_me"_EG.png Pinkie Pie offers to help EG.png Fluttershy_"don't_accept_her_help"_EG.png Pinkie Pie getting frustrated EG.png Rarity "don't play innocent" EG.png Rarity points finger at Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie yells at Rarity EG.png Rarity "happy to offer up my assistance" EG.png Rarity snaps at Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike_ducks_inside_Twilight's_bag_EG.png|When the going gets tough... Spike the Dog hides in a backpack. Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Applejack_throwing_out_an_apple_core_EG.png Rarity_snaps_at_Applejack_EG.png Applejack_complaining_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Applejack_"she_made_a_liar_out_of_me"_EG.png Main 4 tension brewing EG.png Applejack_arguing_"is_too!"_EG.png Twilight reaching her limit EG.png|SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!! Twilight "Stop!" EG.png|"STOP!"......hammertime. Spike_hands_Twilight_the_yearbook_EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png|And to think, they were once friends. Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Twilight_pondering_EG.png|I know who divided you all... it was Sunset Shimmer! Rarity_"it's_a_nice_theory"_EG.png Rarity_"Sunset_Shimmer_had_nothing_to_do_with_it"_EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Fluttershy_mad_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG.png Pinkie Pie "what are you talking about" EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy_"I_never_sent_you_a_text"_EG.png Pinkie Pie's text confusion EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity's e-mail from Pinkie Pie in thought EG.png Twilight's_growing_suspicions_EG.png Pinkie Pie "never sent you any e-mails" EG.png Applejack_wondering_about_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Twilight_"didn't_you_ever_ask"_EG.png Applejack_feeling_guilty_EG.png Twilight_encourages_Applejack_EG.png Rainbow Dash Rainbow_Dash_kicking_a_soccer_ball_EG.png Human Rainbow Dash EG.png|Scootaloo wore cargo pants and Apple Bloom wore jeans... a skirt for soccer... and Rainbow Dash Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing in background EG.png|Uh, do you think it's irresponsible? No. Applejack and Rainbow Dash hug background EG.png|They are friends again; hugging its a good sign. Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Rainbow_Dash_talks_with_Twilight_EG.png|Dashie talking to Twilight. Twilight bashful nod EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png|Equestria girl Rainbow Dash playing soccer. Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Rainbow_Dash_"beat_me_in_a_game_of_one-on-one"_EG.png Twilight Sparkle nervous "what-!" EG.png Rainbow_balancing_a_soccer_ball_on_her_head_EG.png Rainbow Dash flaming soccer ball EG.png|Seems like Rainbow Dash watches Shaolin Soccer! Rainbow Dash confident "one-zip!" EG.png|"One-zip!" Flaming_ball_flies_into_the_goal_EG.png Twilight Sparkle uh-oh face EG.png|"Me vs. Rainbow Dash... I'm screwed!" Rainbow_Dash_kicking_a_ball_down_the_field_EG.png Twilight Sparkle soccer goalie EG.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_kick_the_soccer_ball_EG.png Rainbow Dash soccer kick EG.png Twilight shields herself from ball EG.png|You can't blame Twilight for being scared. Rainbow Dash pumps a fist EG.png|Fist pumps are now 20 percent cooler. Twilight_getting_nervous_about_her_chances_EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Twilight and Rainbow on soccer pitch EG.png Soccer_ball_rolls_next_to_Twilight's_feet_EG.png Rainbow Dash swipes the ball EG.png Rainbow_Dash_back-kicks_the_ball_EG.png Soccer_ball_rolls_into_the_goal_EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Twilight_kicks_the_ball_toward_Rainbow's_goal_EG.png Twilight runs down the soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow_Dash_steals_the_ball_EG.png Twilight_screeches_to_a_halt_EG.png Twilight_in_dull_surprise_EG.png Rainbow Dash running with soccer ball EG.png Rainbow_Dash_energetic_soccer_kick_EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png|It's not looking good. Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight_looks_down_at_the_soccer_ball_EG.png Twilight gets her chance EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png|AJ looks a bit weird. Twilight_finally_going_to_score_a_goal_EG.png Twilight_misses_the_ball_EG.png Soccer_ball_rolls_next_to_Rainbow's_feet_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_kicks_soccer_ball_EG.png|Did she kick the ball in 10 seconds flat? Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png|And that's game. Twilight breathless on the ground EG.png|KO! Rainbow Dash upside down "that's game!" EG.png Main_5_looking_down_at_Twilight_EG.png|A...A...Am I Dead? Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight_gasping_and_sweaty_"I_lost!"_EG.png|But...I lost. Rainbow Dash I'm awesome EG.png|Of course you lost. I'm awesome. Rainbow doesn't help just anyone EG.png Twilight inspired by RD's words EG.png Rainbow_playfully_punches_Twilight's_arm_EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png|Starting to be friends? Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|Eeyup! Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png|Here we go again -__- Sunset Shimmer human 4.png|Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer stare EG.png|She's staring at us...run! Evil Sunset Shimmer EG.png|Oh man, that is serious evil. Go, Canterlot Wondercolts! Sugarcube Corner EG.png|The Sweet Shoppe. Twilight_asks_for_extra_oats_EG.png|Could I have extra oats? Mrs. Cake confused "oats" EG.png|What? Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png|Never mind Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png|Not amusing. Twilight_picks_up_her_smoothie_EG.png Twilight spills drink on Flash Sentry EG.png|What? Again?! Twilight's_spilled_smoothie_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_mortified_EG.png|So very awkward indeed! Flash_Sentry's_stained_shirt_EG.png Flash Sentry in shock EG.png|Why always this girl? Why me? Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_kneeling_down_EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png|Their hands touched! Future lovers much? Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|Maybe... Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png|Alright, it's more like love at first sight. Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png Flash Sentry smiling at Twilight EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_awkward_around_each_other_EG.png|Say something, girl. Twilight_"I'm_gonna_go_over_there_now"_EG.png Flash_Sentry_amused_by_Twilight_EG.png|Wow, I think she likes me! Spike_sleeps_on_Rarity's_legs_EG.png|Spike sleeping on Rarity's legs Twilight_twirling_her_hair_EG.png|She's BLUSHING! Twiley have her first crush! Rarity_"don't_even_think_about_it"_EG.png|Bad idea Twilight. Rarity's_warning_about_Flash_Sentry_EG.png|That's Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend! Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Twilight_surprised_"ex-boyfriend"_EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Twilight looking nervously at Flash EG.png Flash Sentry passes by Twilight EG.png Flash_Sentry_smiling_back_at_Twilight_EG.png|See ya next time, beauty. Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png Applejack_gets_the_group's_attention_EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack_explains_the_situation_EG.png Twilight_and_Applejack_"see_her_differently"_EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png|Trying to think of an idea to help Twilight... Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png|"I'VE GOT IT!" Background_humans_surprised_1_EG.png|Well, that's one way to get someone's attention (1). Background_humans_surprised_2_EG.png|Well, that's one way to get someone's attention (2). Rarity_blushing_EG.png|What just happened? Rarity_regains_her_composure_EG.png Rarity "I have a solution" EG.png Rarity_reaching_into_her_bag_EG.png Rarity_has_an_idea_EG.png|"What if we all..." Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|"...wore these as a sign of unity?" Twilight and friends curious EG.png|Twilight and Pinkie pie is confused Rarity_puts_on_a_set_of_pony_ears_EG.png Rarity_cheering_"go,_Canterlot_Wondercolts!"_EG.png|"Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rarity_jaded_"haven't_sold_any_in_ages"_EG.png|"I haven't sold any in ages..." Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png|"The five of us are obviously very different..." Pinkie Pie smiling with fake pony ears EG.png|"...but deep down, we're all Canterlot Wondercolts!" Rainbow_Dash_puts_pony_ears_on_EG.png|"Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us..." Rarity "Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us" EG.png|"...Twilight Sparkle is the one who united us." Rarity_puts_pony_ears_on_Twilight_EG.png|"And we're gonna let everyone know it!" Rarity_"what_do_you_think"_EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png|Pinkie, AJ, and RD approve. Applejack,_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_wearing_pony_ears_EG.png|So does Fluttershy. Spike in love.png|Spike really approves. Rarity_behind_Twilight_EG.png|Your hair feels like a pillow. Rarity_hugging_Twilight_EG.png|You're my bestist friend. Equestria Girls Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png|Sigh... another regular lunch period at the school cafeteria. Mensa_table_EG.png|The Techies. Musician_table_EG.png|The Rockers. Athlete table EG.png|The Athletes. Fashionista_table_EG.png|The Fashionistas. Rarity_sitting_down_at_fashion_table_EG.png|Who should arrive but the best fashionista. Rarity_sitting_down_EG.png|Those eyes... they are... telling us something! Rarity_at_the_lunch_table_EG.png|Well hello there, darling. Rarity_putting_on_ears_EG.png|Rarity is starting a new fashion line- the Pony Look! Rainbow Dash sitting down EG.png|Here comes Dashie! Rainbow Dash putting ears on EG.png|Rainbow Dash is in on this, too... starting to think something's up. Students waiting in lunch queue EG.png|Photo Finish and Diamond Tiara. Pinkie Pie in lunch queue EG.png Pinkie_Pie_putting_on_ears_EG.png|Is it time for another weird Pinkie party? Pinkie Pie holding her tray EG.png|And so, the fun is just about to begin! Pinkie Pie slamming her tray EG.png|Pinkie slamming a tray. Rarity_stomping_her_feet_EG.png|Stomp your "hooves" Rarity_clapping_her_hands_EG.png Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_EG.png|Banging cups. Fluttershy_banging_cups_on_the_table_2_EG.png Big McIntosh eating an apple EG.png|Does Big Mac understand what's happening? "N-nope". Applejack clapping EG.png|Applejack clapping her hands. Rainbow Dash slamming her tray EG.png|All in rhythm. Rarity clapping EG.png Spike_starting_the_music_EG.png|Cue the music, Spike! Spike_sitting_in_Twilight's_bag_EG.png|"This is gonna be so awesome!" Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Rainbow Dash singing EG.png Rainbow Dash singing 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie singing in lunch room.jpg Pinkie Pie running EG.png Rainbow Dash running with Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy,_Dash,_and_Applejack_clap_EG.png|Canterlot Wondercolts, here to make a sound! Rarity_clapping_in_the_middle_EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls dancing EG.png Girls dancing 2 EG.png Girls dancing 3 EG.png Girls dancing "just like me" EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_splash_screen_EG.png|The beginning of the excessive winking. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png|Okay, seriously- how does Pinkie do that?! Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen EG.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie splash screen 2 EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_looking_at_each_other_EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Rarity_startling_a_student_on_the_phone_EG.png Rarity startling a student on the phone 2 EG.png Boy talking on texting screen Equestria Girls.png|Wait, was he having a phone call while on a texting conversation screen? Fluttershy_winking_EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing EG.png Rarity_looking_graceful_EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png DJ Pon-3 in the cafeteria EG.png|Catchy song. Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png|Shades be-gone! DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png|It's none other than DJ Pon3! Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 1.png Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 2.png Pink_splashscreen_dance_poses_EG.png|Everybody do the derp. Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 3.png Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 4.png Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 5.png Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 6.png|The proof that this dance is technically impossible. Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 7.png Equestria Girls movie song pink screen slide 8.png Equesria Girls movie song pink screen slide 10.png Rainbow Dash on top of a chair EG.png|This is fun. I should do this more often Rainbow Dash topples the chair EG.png Rainbow Dash being filmed EG.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_singing_together_EG.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_on_a_green_splashscreen_EG.png Pinkie Pie pushing Applejack and Fluttershy's scene EG.png Pinkie Pie starting her solo EG.png|Close Pinkie Pie "hey hey" EG.png|Closer Pinkie Pie "hands up now" EG.png|Closest Pinkie Pie with a megaphone EG.png|Uhm, that probably too... Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png|...close. Never mind. Pinkie Pie "hands wave up" EG.png Pinkie Pie putting male student's arms down EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Rarity_"generous"_EG.png|Generous Applejack_"honesty"_EG.png|Honesty Pinkie Pie "laughter" EG.png|Laughter Fluttershy "kindness" EG.png|Kindness Rainbow Dash "loyalty" EG.png|Loyalty Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and Applejack EG.png Rainbow Dash singing "all that we can be" EG.png|Dashie being awesomely cute. Rarity_pointing_on_splash_screen_EG.png Rainbow Dash winking on splash screen EG.png Main 5 dancing -we can work together- EG.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy running EG.png Applejack_pulling_on_chair_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Rarity_dancing_in_cafeteria_EG.png|Rainbow Dash and Rarity are awesome dancers. Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity opening the doors EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_"win_the_crown"_EG.png|Your new Princess of the Fall Formal- Twilight Sparkle! Twilight_Sparkle_"gonna_be_myself"_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_"no_matter_what_I_do"_EG.png Twilight Sparkle "be true to you" EG.png Flash joins in on guitar EG.png Twilight_singing_to_the_students_EG.png Twilight_singing_on_a_cafeteria_table_EG.png Twilight_winking_"we'll_stick_together"_EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png|This is the "Yay me!" where Pinkie was talking about Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Twilight and friends spinning around EG.png Rainbow Dash singing make a change EG.png Students_smiling_at_Twilight's_song_EG.png Fluttershy,_Applejack,_and_Rarity_on_top_of_lunch_table_EG.png Pinkie Pie and drama girl join hands EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png|Smile, Smile, Smile! Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's stomping feet EG.png Rainbow_Dash_spins_tray_on_finger_EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Rockers bobbing their heads EG.png Twilight_with_unnamed_rocker_students_EG.png Twilight and Flash in the cafeteria EG.png Raining_pony_ears_and_tails_EG.png|Everybody join the party! CHS_students_catching_pony_ears_EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cafeteria EG.png|Really, where did these two come from? Diamond Tiara dancing EG.png|Diamond Tiara shaking her groove thing. Techie_and_athlete_students_high-five_EG.png Fashionista and drama girls dance together EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png|'DERPY!' CHS students dancing together EG.png Twilight_"help_her_win_the_crown"_EG.png|GO TWILIGHT! Flash Sentry and band in cafeteria EG.png Canterlot_High_students_dancing_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watches_from_outside_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_from_outside_EG.png|"I can't believe this is happening!" Sunset_Shimmer_notices_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_dancing_EG.png|Snips and Snails get their groove on Snips and Snails caught dancing EG.png|I've only got a few hours to get rid of Twilight Sparkle. Otherwise, the plan to take over I've been working on for a few years goes up in smoke... Sunset_snaps_at_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png|...and you ARE WEARING HER MERCHANDISE!?! Sunset_Shimmer_scheming_grin_EG.png Sunset's underhanded tactics School_bell_ringing_EG.png DJ_Pon-3_and_students_with_pony_ears_EG.png|Everyone's now into the horse ears and tails thing. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity with pony ears EG.png|Girly chitter-chatter! Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Applejack_frowning_with_pony_ears_EG.png Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_confident_walk_EG.png|She seems pretty cocky for someone who has clearly lost most of the student votes. Snips_and_Snails_in_school_hallway_EG.png|"You're going down, Twilight!" Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_knocking_on_Luna's_door_EG.png Vice-principal Luna EG.png|Vice-Principal Luna's introduction. Sunset "something terrible's happened" EG.png Sunset and Luna in ruined gym EG.png|Holy cow! This is... worrisome. How did Snips and Snails do all this? Sunset Shimmer and Luna shocked EG.png|Acting all innocent before the vice-principal. Sunset pouting and Luna suspicious EG.png Sunset "why would Twilight Sparkle do" EG.png Vice Principal Luna "why would you think" EG.png Sunset giving Luna a folder EG.png Flash listens in on Sunset and Luna EG.png Flash Sentry eavesdropping EG.png|"You won't get away with this, Sunset Shimmer! Payback for dumping me!" Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Twilight_looks_down_at_photos_EG.png Photos_of_Twilight_Sparkle_EG.png|Photoshop... Twilight_in_utter_shock_EG.png Human Luna looking out window EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Twilight_looking_at_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG.png Vice Principal Luna looks at Twilight disapprovingly EG.png Twilight_in_despair_EG.png Twilight and Luna look toward the office door EG.png Flash Sentry to the rescue EG.png|Flash Sentry is here to save the day! Flash_Sentry_walking_up_to_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG.png Flash Sentry gives Luna altered photos EG.png Luna holding altered Twilight photos EG.png Luna holding altered photos of Twilight EG.png Luna "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention" EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_hopeful_again_EG.png Twilight hugging Flash EG.png Twilight_hugging_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash smiling at blushing Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Vice Principal Luna leaving her office EG.png Flash_asks_Twilight_to_the_dance_EG.png Flash_Sentry_sincere_close-up_EG.png Twilight_blushing_at_Flash_EG.png Twilight about to say yes EG.png|Lovey-dovey moment! Twilight_making_a_realization_EG.png Twilight pushes away from Flash EG.png Flash_Sentry_startled_close-up_EG.png Spike_in_Twilight_Sparkle's_bag_EG.png Twilight_picking_up_her_backpack_EG.png Twilight_runs_out_of_Luna's_office_EG.png Flash_"one_no_would've_been_fine"_EG.png|"Just one 'no' would've been enough!" Flash_Sentry_walks_off_disappointed_EG.png Twilight running to Carousel Boutique EG.png Rarity_and_friends_picking_out_clothes_EG.png Twilight_running_behind_a_curtain_EG.png Twilight_leaning_against_a_wall_EG.png Rarity_"everything_okay_in_there"_EG.png Twilight_"it's_not_okay_at_all"_EG.png Twilight_slinks_to_the_floor_EG.png|Normal teenagers think they've got it bad... try being Twilight for a day! Spike_thinking_"hmm"_EG.png Spike_tell_them_the_truth_EG.png|Some People are worth transforming for. But not maybe right this second! Twilight_"but_what_if_they_won't"_EG.png Twilight_looking_in_a_changing_room_mirror_EG.png Twilight_pony_in_the_mirror_EG.png|Man, this world is glitchy. It turns you into a human and shows reflections of your original self. Spike_"these_girls_rallied_around_you"_EG.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_petting_Spike_EG.png Spike_"unless,_of_course,_we_get_stuck_here"_EG.png Twilight_pulls_back_the_curtain_EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Twilight explains the situation EG.png|"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight". Pinkie Pie big "what!" 2 EG.png|"What?!?" Twilight_"it_had_to_be_postponed_because"_EG.png|"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations." Pinkie Pie big "what!" 1 EG.png|"What?!" Twilight_"the_Fall_Formal_HAS_to_happen_tonight"_EG.png|"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight." Pinkie Pie about to say "what!" again EG.png|"Wha–!" Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png|Yeah! Twilight_about_to_tell_the_truth_EG.png|"This is gonna sound crazy, but..." Pinkie Pie "you're from an alternate world" EG.png|"You're from an alternate world and you're a pony princess there..." Pinkie Pie "the crown actually has a magical element" EG.png|"...and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it..." Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png|"...that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore..." Pinkie Pie "you need them all to help protect" EG.png|"...and you need them all to help protect your magical world..." Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png|"...and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world..." Pinkie Pie "a really, really long time!" EG.png|"...and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png|Squee! Twilight_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png|This jaw drop = PRICE...LESS! Spike_jaw_hanging_open_EG.png|"How could she possibly KNOW all that!?" Rainbow Dash disbelieving EG.png|"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason." Spike_speaks_"pretty_much_spot-on"_EG.png|"Nope, she's pretty much spot-on." Rarity_freak_out_"he_can_talk!"_EG.png|Oh my! A TALKING DOG? Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike_actually_a_fire-breathing_dragon_EG.png|"I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in stunned silence EG.png Fluttershy utterly amazed EG.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Spike_EG.png|This is a little awkward... Spike_confused_by_Fluttershy's_behavior_EG.png Fluttershy_big_smile_EG.png|Not too close, Fluttershy- You'll break the fourth wall! Spike_sitting_next_to_Rarity_EG.png|I'm thinking that Rarity is simply beautiful, and that I would be delighted to be scratched behind the ears. Rarity_speechless_EG.png|Gah... Spike_"maybe_later"_EG.png|I also think that she's apparently gone bye-bye, so, guess I'll ask later? Twilight and Pinkie "how did you know" EG.png|"How did you know all that?" Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 1 EG.png|"Just a hunch." Applejack "let me get this straight" EG.png|"Let me get this straight." Main 5 surprised "you're a princess" EG.png Twilight_nodding_embarrassed_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_"that..._is..."_EG.png|"That...is..." Rainbow Dash "that is awesome!" EG.png|"AWESOME!" Main 5 running up to Twilight EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Spike_"see-_told_you"_EG.png|I told you things would work out. Twilight_in_happy_relief_EG.png Time to Come Together Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png|Yeech! This is one big mess! Pinkie Pie thinking "if only I had" EG.png|Pinkie Pie getting very typically Pinkie Pie ideas. Pinkie Pie "party cannon!' EG.png|Note to self: Invent party cannon to automate this sorta stuff. Pinkie Pie looking sad EG.png|Shame about not having that cannon right now. Twilight_"if_we_work_together"_EG.png Applejack "can-do spirit" EG.png Applejack "let's do it, y'all!" EG.png Main 5 put their hands together EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png|"Come on, Twilight- join the hand stack!" Twilight_time_to_come_together_EG.png|OK, I will. Mane Six center hands EG.png|All for one and one for all. Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png|The Main 6 Twilight_opens_a_supply_closet_EG.png Twilight_carrying_brooms_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_sweeping_EG.png|Fix this mess, fix this mess 1, 2, 3, 4! Rarity squeamish EG.png|Rarity, that's the clean end of the broom Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy about to sweep EG.png|Together we can fix this mess 1, 2, 3, 4! Pinkie Pie sweeping up EG.png|Party Wrap Up. Rarity_sweeping_and_lovestruck_Spike_EG.png|Rarity doesn't know what's worse- the trash she has to sweep up or the dog who's in love with her... smart money's on the trash. Sweeping_up_in_the_gym_EG.png Applejack_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Fluttershy_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rarity_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_holding_a_garbage_bag_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_tossing_the_garbage_bag_EG.png Pinkie Pie holding a garbage can EG.png Twilight_dragging_table_EG.png|The first helpers hear the call. Athlete_boys_decide_to_help_EG.png Athletes_helping_out_EG.png Athletes_dumbstruck_by_Applejack_EG.png|2 boys shown up by 1 girl in table carrying. Pinkie Pie sweeping with her hair EG.png|Nice work Pinkie Pinkie Pie giddy and messy EG.png|Whoa, if Rarity sees this! Rarity_and_Fluttershy_hanging_streamers_EG.png Fashionista_girls_decide_to_help_EG.png Fashionista_girls_hanging_streamers_EG.png Eco_kid_catches_a_streamer_in_his_hand_EG.png Eco_kid_decides_to_help_out_EG.png Eco_kid_and_fashionistas_laughing_EG.png Techie_kid_hanging_a_floodlight_EG.png Techie_kid_almost_falls_off_the_ladder_EG.png Athlete_boy_holding_the_ladder_steady_EG.png A member of the techies fixing the light.png|Thanks, buddy! Unnamed_athlete_thumbs_up_EG.png|No prob, dude. Twilight_pleased_with_the_cleanup_EG.png Flash Sentry with band on stage EG.png Micro_Chips_working_sound_design_EG.png Micro Chips giving a thumbs-up EG.png Twilight bumps into Flash again EG.png|Loves in the air Flash_Sentry_happy_to_see_Twilight_EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png Photo Finish setting up camera EG.png|Who else but Photo Finish would be doing the photos for the dance? Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png|Students chatting in clean gym. Twilight and happy human friends EG.png|Pinkie Pie sure is excited. Celestia gets the students' attention EG.png Celestia_and_Luna_"Fall_Formal_is_back_on"_EG.png|"Fall Formal is back on for this evening." Students_cheering_in_gym_EG.png|Do you see the red haired guy on the left? Yes? Fine! Why is he on the right too? Celestia and Luna "start getting ready" EG.png|"Now get out of here." CHS_students_mingling_in_the_gym_EG.png Students lining up to cast Fall Formal ballots EG.png Sandalwood casting his Fall Formal vote EG.png Fashionista boy "you got my vote, Twilight" EG.png Sunset watches from storage closet EG.png|Curses! Foiled again! Sunset_Shimmer_displeased_EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png|How to trap an idiot: put a "Do Not Enter" sign on the inside of a closet. Snips_and_Snails_listening_to_Sunset_EG.png|Next time, show a little restraint! Human_Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sinister_EG.png|"...Soon..." This is Our Big Night Carousel Boutique EG.png|What Carousel Boutique looks like in the human world. Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png|An exciting prospect. Rarity_arms_crossed_EG.png|Rarity's not so amused. Rarity_reaching_for_her_dress_rack_EG.png|What's she got back there? Rarity_grabbing_her_dress_rack_EG.png|She still "gots" it! Rarity_presenting_her_dress_rack_EG.png|We need to look Fabulous Rarity_throwing_dresses_in_the_air_EG.png Fluttershy_looking_in_the_mirror_EG.png|Fluttershy looking at the dress dreamily. Pinkie Pie's dress 1 EG.png|Pinkie Pie's 1st dress. Pinkie Pie's dress 2 EG.png|Pinkie Pie's 2nd dress. Pinkie Pie's Dress 3 EG.png|Pinkie Pie's 3rd dress. Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_her_dress_EG.png|A little too fru-fru, right? Rainbow_Dash_unamused_EG.png|You see that smile?! Me neither... Rainbow_Dash_looks_angrily_at_Rarity_EG.png|Rainbow Dash: "Really, Rarity?" Applejack_shows_off_her_dress_EG.png|Applejack's long dress Rarity_thinking_about_Applejack's_dress_EG.png|Thinking.. Rarity_comes_up_with_an_idea_EG.png|I'VE GOT IT! Rarity_begins_to_shorten_Applejack's_dress_EG.png|Way too long! Rarity fixing Applejack's dress EG.png|That's more like it! Applejack_looking_nervous_EG.png Pinkie Pie hairstyle 1 EG.png|Too poodle... Pinkie Pie hairstyle 2 EG.png|Too geyser... Pinkie Pie hairstyle 3 EG.png|Too swan... Pinkie Pie hairstyle 4 EG.png|Too galleon... Pinkie Pie hairstyle 5 EG.png|Too retro... Pinkie Pie hairstyle 6 EG.png|Too.....Pinkamena. Pinkie Pie's hair puffs out EG.png Pinkie Pie back to her original hairstyle EG.png|Happy by default Fluttershy brushing her hair with her pets EG.png|Brushie, brushie, my little... human. Spike_in_front_of_a_mirror_EG.png|No-one is looking Spike.. Spike_trying_on_a_mustache_EG.png Spike_trying_on_another_mustache_EG.png|It's episode 6 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic all over again! Rarity_painting_her_nails_EG.png Rarity_inspecting_her_nails_EG.png Rarity's_reflection_in_her_nails_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_mascara_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_blush_EG.png Rarity_putting_on_lipstick_EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png|Getting ready. Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity_opening_the_chest_EG.png|Rarity opening the chest. Rarity_and_a_chest_of_accessories_EG.png|SPARKLES! Rarity's friends excited EG.png Rarity_throws_accessories_in_the_air_EG.png Pinkie Pie cutie mark earring EG.png Pinkie Pie wearing her cutie mark earring EG.png Rarity_putting_on_a_necklace_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_putting_on_a_new_pair_of_boots_EG.png Applejack_fitting_her_hat_EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight_admiring_her_friends'_new_fashion_EG.png Rarity_guiding_Twilight_towards_a_dressing_room_EG.png|You need to get ready Rarity_hands_Twilight_a_new_dress_EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's_new_boots_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_glamour_shot_EG.png|Gorgeous Twilight. Twilight's new dress EG.png|Twilight's Dress Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png|GASP! Astonishing! Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Students_going_to_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Limo front EG.png|A Lincoln Town Car limo Limo_back_EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png|Finally the Fall Formal! We arrive in a limo. Flash pulls up in his car EG.png|Either that's a Dodge Challenger or a Chevy Camaro. Twilight_looking_back_at_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Flash_Sentry_runs_up_the_school's_front_steps_EG.png Flash_Sentry_"I_know_you_said_no"_EG.png Flash asks Twilight for one dance EG.png|Mind if I have you for a date at the dance? Twilight_Sparkle_"I_didn't_say_no"_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_"I_didn't_mean_no" EG.png Twilight and Flash blushing EG.png Twilight_"I'd_love_to_dance_with_you"_EG.png Twilight_and_Flash_interlock_arms_EG.png Flash slamming into a door EG.png|See Twilight, we all hit our head on the door Flash dizzy derp face EG.png|Flash has the Derpy look Flash runs into the school EG.png CMC_dancing_at_Fall_Formal_EG.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (look at her). Is that the Gangnam Style behind them!? Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at Fall Formal EG.png|Butt boom!!! :P Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Flash Sentry and band playing at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight_waves_to_Flash_on_stage_EG.png Twilight_looking_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer isn't here... I've got a bad feeling about this! Rainbow_Dash_"she_was_too_embarrassed_to_show"_EG.png Flash_Drive_big_song_finish_EG.png Principal_Celestia_walking_on_stage_EG.png Micro_Chips_turning_down_the_music_EG.png Principal_Celestia_addresses_the_students_EG.png Principal Celestia on stage EG.png Vice-principal Luna walks on stage EG.png Luna holding crown box EG.png|I BEAR BURIED THREASURTH. Luna presents the crown EG.png|Was this the crown that's putting us all in danger and has indescribable power that could take over the universe? Twilight_awaiting_the_Fall_Formal_vote_results_EG.png Principal Celestia announcing the winner EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png|The suspense is killing Twilight (and, to a lesser degree, Spike)! Principal Celestia says "Twilight Sparkle!" EG.png|"Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png|Victory hug! (Poor Spike looks squished). Snips_and_Snails_sneak_into_Fall_Formal_EG.png|Uh-oh... I knew something bad was gonna happen- and the Tweedles here just proved it! Twilight_stepping_on_stage_EG.png Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Crown_sparkling_on_Twilight's_head_EG.png Twilight_wearing_crown_on_stage_EG.png|Your Majesty. Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png|Wait... something's not right. Struggle for the crown Twilight_hears_Spike_call_her_name_EG.png|Wait... I knew I forgotten someone. Snips_and_Snails_kidnap_Spike_EG.png|Help! Help! I'm being dognapped! That's incredibly demeaning! I demand to be at least dragonnapped! Twilight jumping off the stage EG.png Twilight_pushes_gym_doors_open_EG.png|Snips! Snails! You let go of the puppy dog's tail, or I will find a way to make mustaches grow inside your throats! Twilight_chasing_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_running_with_kidnapped_Spike_EG.png Twilight_skidding_along_the_hallway_floor_EG.png Twilight_slams_into_a_locker_EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png|The girls give chase... again! Twilight_Sparkle_confident_smirk_EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png|Snips and Snails just ran past Trixie. Did that really just happen? Fall_Formal_Trixie_in_front_of_vending_machine_EG.png Trixie in Fall Formal attire EG.png|The Great and Mildly Curious Trixie is a cute Trixie. Snips_and_Snails_exiting_the_school_EG.png Twilight pushing the school doors open EG.png Twilight_sees_Snips_around_the_corner_EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png|Sure is a big building for a public high school. Snips_and_Snails_run_up_to_the_statue_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_appears_next_to_the_statue_EG.png Main_6_following_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png|Catching up to the dirty, good-for-nothing dognappers. Sunset_Shimmer_holding_sledgehammer_EG.png|The portal back to Equestria being threatened! Main 6 shocked EG.png|This can't be happening, right? Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png|This is starting to get scary. Snips_and_Snails_restraining_Spike_EG.png|Poorest Spike doggie. Twilight_Sparkle_"don't_hurt_him!"_EG.png|Angry Twilight is angry. Sunset_Shimmer_"I'm_not_a_monster"_EG.png|"I'm not a monster" for now Sunset_tells_Snips_and_Snails_to_release_Spike_EG.png|These two went through all that trouble for nothing? Snips_and_Snails_puzzled_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_release_Spike_EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png|Spike's safe, but is Sunset ready to give in? Sunset_Shimmer_demanding_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_about_to_smash_portal_EG.png|Apparently, she is not about to give in. Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png|Oh, the horror, the horror! Sunset_Shimmer_"tick-tock,_Twilight"_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_a_sledgehammer_EG.png|What's she gonna do with that hammer? Twilight_making_her_choice_EG.png|Is Twilight Sparkle ready to give up her crown? Twilight_Sparkle_adamant_"no"_EG.png|Guess not. Sunset_Shimmer_enraged_"what-"_EG.png|"What?!" Sunset_pointing_at_the_portal_EG.png|Sunset reminds us of the portal being threatened. Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight and Spike make their stand EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_grasping_sledgehammer_EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_drops_sledgehammer_EG.png Sledgehammer_lands_on_the_ground_EG.png|Sledgehammer lands on the ground. Snips_and_Snails_surprised_EG.png|"That almost hit us, Sunset Shimmer!" Twilight with crown and Rainbow Dash making a wub face.jpg|Why wub woo...human version! Twilight's_friends_moved_by_her_sacrifice_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_temper_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer is about to snap.... Sunset_Shimmer_squirming_angrily_EG.png|.....in 3.... 2....1.... Sunset_Shimmer_"so_very_special"_EG.png|"OH! SHE'S SO VERY SPECIAL!!!!!!!!" Sunset_dives_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_on_top_of_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_knocks_the_wind_out_of_Twilight_EG.png The_crown_rolling_past_Spike_EG.png Sunset_knocking_Twilight_to_the_ground_EG.png Twilight_pulling_Sunset_back_by_her_shoe_EG.png Sunset_reaches_desperately_for_the_crown_EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike_jumping_on_Sunset's_head_EG.png Spike_runs_off_with_the_crown_EG.png|Run, Spike! Run like Equestria depends on it... because it does! Sunset Shimmer "grab him, you fools!" EG.png Snips_and_Snails_startled_by_Sunset's_orders_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_running_after_Spike_EG.png Sunset_shoves_Snips_and_Snails_aside_EG.png|Move aside! Main cast chasing after Snips and Snails EG.png Spike_trying_to_reach_the_door_handle_EG.png Sunset_corners_Spike_at_the_door_EG.png|I have you now, little doggie! Rainbow_Dash_calls_out_to_Spike_EG.png|I'm open! Spike_tosses_the_crown_to_Rainbow_Dash_EG.png Sunset_sees_the_crown_go_flying_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_catches_the_crown_EG.png|I'm a mighty thrower. Rainbow_Dash_and_Snips_crown_tug_of_war_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_fends_off_Snails_EG.png|EQG Dashie fends of Snails. Rainbow_Dash_tosses_the_crown_to_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_catches_the_crown_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_racing_toward_Fluttershy_EG.png Fluttershy_scared_eyes_EG.png|Uh oh. Applejack_with_a_lasso_EG.png|Let's lasso at the school dance. Fluttershy_lassoed_EG.png Snips_with_the_crown_EG.png Pinkie Pie takes the crown from Snips EG.png Pinkie handing the crown for Applejack EG.png|SNIPS? How did you make it into this movie? Applejack_throwing_the_crown_to_Rarity_EG.png|Go long! Twilight catches the crown EG.png|Congratulations! You got an Element of Magic! Twilight_throws_the_crown_away_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_catches_the_crown_EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Twilight and Spike glare at Sunset EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_with_the_crown_EG.png|More power than I can ever... Sunset_puts_the_crown_on_EG.png|...imagine. Sunset Shimmer's transformation Sunset_Shimmer_crown_surges_with_power_EG.png|Something is not right? Sunset_Shimmer_in_a_magic_pillar_EG.png|Sunset's transformation. Sunset_Shimmer_engulfed_by_magic_EG.png|Look away everybody! Pillar of magic light EG.png|We're all doomed, especially when Snips and Snails are involved. Twilight and scared friends EG.png|What's happening? I thought this was the school dance, not a horror movie! Students_at_Fall_Formal_scared_EG.png|All students stare in awe (or fright) of the amazing powers of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset_tearing_up_in_magic_pillar_EG.png|Is she crying? Element_of_magic_surging_with_black_light_EG.png|Putting the crown on might not have been such a hot idea. Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_arm_EG.png|The Left Hand of Evil. Sunset_Shimmer's_demon_boots_appearing_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_half_demon_EG.png|...even for her, she's scary! Sunset_Shimmer_transforming_EG.png|Goodbye, Sunset Shimmer's innocence. Sunset_Shimmer_fully_transformed_EG.png|So much for the "I'm no monster" line earlier. Sunset_Shimmer_demon_form_EG.png|No wonder she put on the crown. She's EVIL! Main six and Spike looking up at Sunset EG.png Demon_Sunset_wearing_crown_EG.png|You made a monster of me. Sunset_Shimmer_firing_beams_of_magic_EG.png|She's not doing this alone! Snips_and_Snails_being_transformed_EG.png|Who are they turning into? Snips_and_Snails_transformed_EG.png Demon_Snips_and_Snails_EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png|Rainbow Dash: "You Want Some?!" Pinkie Pie: "I hope I fell headfirst and this all some FREAKY ILLUSION!" Rarity/Applejack: "I am no longer a fan of yours!" Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight_angry_at_Sunset_EG.png|I hate you. Students_running_away_from_the_school_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_menacing_close_up_EG.png|HA! Students_running_into_the_school_EG.png Sunset_casts_a_shadow_on_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_in_front_of_the_school_EG.png|"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight.. Demon_Sunset_"just_to_get_my_hands_on_this_crown"_EG.png|"...just to get my hands on this crown..." Canterlot_High_students_frightened_EG.png|"...and it really should've been mine all along." Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_enraged_EG.png|The Angriest Teen in the School. Sunset_Shimmer_"let_bygones_be_bygones"_EG.png|But lets let by-gones be by-gones! Sunset_Shimmer_"you_will_be_loyal"_EG.png|"I am your princess now... and you will be loyal..." Sunset_Shimmer_breaks_the_school_doors_EG.png|"...to me!" Front_of_the_school_torn_away_EG.png|You know you're going to have to pay for that, don't you? Demon_Sunset_flying_into_the_school_EG.png Demon_Sunset_about_to_cast_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_hypnosis_magic_EG.png|"And if you look in her eyes, she'll put you in trances..." Students_fall_victim_to_hypnosis_magic_EG.png Canterlot_High_students_hypnotized_EG.png|ZOMBIES! Sunset,_Snips,_and_Snails_"round_them_up"_EG.png Demon_Sunset_confronting_Twilight_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_gloating_"spoiler_alert"_EG.png|Spoiler Alert. Sunset_"I_don't_want_to_rule_this_pathetic_little_high_school"_EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer EG.png|I want EQUESTRIA! Snips,_Snails,_and_crowd_of_hypnotized_students_EG.png|And with my own teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it. Flash Sentry hypnotized EG.png|Flash forward. Twilight_Sparkle_worried_blush_EG.png Twilight_Sparkle_"no,_you're_not!"_EG.png Sunset Shimmer hovering over Twilight EG.png Devil Sunset Shimmer flying EG.png|I have magic... Sunset_Shimmer_blazing_hair_EG.png|...and you have NOTHING! Main cast standing tall EG.png|She has us. Twilight_Sparkle_relieved_smile_EG.png|I love you, guys! Sunset_Shimmer_irritated_growl_EG.png|You're despicable. Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_"back_together_again"_EG.png|The gang really is all back together again. Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_building_magic_EG.png|Now step aside. Twilight has interfered with my plans one too many times already. Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_hurls_fireball_EG.png|...and she needs to be dealt with. Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png|I don't have a net for lava! Twilight_and_friends_brace_themselves_EG.png|INCOMING! Red_flash_of_light_EG.png Demon_Sunset_Shimmer_laughing_EG.png|Doesn't even care about the possibility of taking life Main cast protected by magic EG.png|WHAT?! I was almost boiled alive! The magic of friendship prevails Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Applejack_and_Rarity_protected_by_magic_EG.png|Rarity: I really don't like holding hand, Applejack. It feels weird. Twilight_Sparkle_overjoyed_grin_EG.png|Someone is feeling the magical surge in the oddest of places. Twilight_"the_magic_in_my_Element"_EG.png|Point that finger! Positive_magic_leaking_from_the_crown_EG.png Main_six_about_to_transform_EG.png Applejack_sprouts_pony_ears_EG.png Applejack's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Applejack_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Applejack"honesty" EG.png|Honesty! Fluttershy_sprouts_pony_ears_EG.png Fluttershy_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png Fluttershy's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Fluttershy_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Fluttershy"kindness" EG.png|Kindness! Pinkie Pie sprouts pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie's hair grows into a ponytail EG.png Pinkie Pie transformation silhouette EG.png Pinkie Pie"laughter" EG.png|Laughter! Rarity_sprouts_pony_ears_EG.png Rarity's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Rarity_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Rarity"generosity" EG.png|Generosity! Rainbow_Dash_sprouts_pony_ears_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png Rainbow_Dash's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Rainbow_Dash_transformation_silhouette_EG.png Rainbow Dash"loyalty" EG.png|Loyalty! Twilight_Sparkle_sprouts_Pegasus_wings_EG.png|Magic! Twilight's_hair_grows_into_a_ponytail_EG.png Main six transformation silhouettes EG.png|"Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine!" Sunset_crown_reacts_to_Twilight's_magic_EG.png|"But it is a power you don't have the ability to control!" Main 6 united by magic EG.png|"The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it..." Twilight_transformed_EG.png|"...because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all..." Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png|"The magic of friendship!" Rainbow_of_light_EG.png|Look at the rainbow! Sunset_beneath_rainbow_of_light_EG.png|This is starting to look like episode 2 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Rainbow_of_light_spiraling_around_Sunset_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_inside_spiraling_rainbow_EG.png|What is happening Spiraling_rainbow_of_light_EG.png|Eeeyup, that's episode 2. Rapid_Firing_rainbow_blasts_EG.png|Pop! Pop! Pop! Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png|This is not a crisis between two earths Second_rainbow_of_light_fires_at_students_EG.png Flash_Sentry_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png|Flash Sentry getting hit by the light. Headshot. Canterlot_High_free_from_the_spell_EG.png Snips_and_Snails_hit_by_rainbow_light_EG.png|Right in the heart! CHS_students_returned_to_normal_EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png|Uh guys? Pinkie's not moving... Twilight_pony_form_on_the_ground_EG.png|Neither is Twily! Spike_licking_Twilight's_face_EG.png|Spike licking Twilight. Twilight_holding_arms_out_EG.png|Come here, Spike Twilight_hugging_Spike_EG.png|So cute! Main_five_looking_at_the_crater_EG.png|Brutal. Twilight_and_Spike_looking_in_the_crater_EG.png Sunset Shimmer smoldering in a large crater EG.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike bewildered EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_defeated_EG.png|Dang. Somebody get a fire extinguisher... and maybe a medic. Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png|You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Flash and CMC looking down at Sunset EG.png|Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart. Sunset_defeated_and_crying_EG.png|Sad Sunset Shimmer is sad. Sunset_"didn't_know_there_was_another_way"_EG.png|From a nobody to a nightmare...and now back to a nobody again. Twilight "doesn't just exist in Equestria" EG.png|"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria." Twilight_looking_back_to_her_friends_EG.png|"It's everywhere." Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png|"You can seek it out..." Twilight_"forever_be_alone"_EG.png|"...or you can forever be alone." Sunset_crawling_out_of_the_crater_EG.png|Face it, Sunset. You'll never be worthy of being royalty ever. Not in a great many years. Sunset_"the_first_thing_about_friendship"_EG.png|"But, I don't know the first thing about friendship!" Twilight_takes_Sunset's_hand_EG.png|Don't worry. You'll be seeing this again in a later film. Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png|"I bet they can teach you." Spike_as_a_Dog_in_EG.png|I'm a happy dog. Happy_Spike_"those_are_my_girls!"_EG.png|"Those are my girls!" Boy_"did_that_dog_just_talk"_EG.png|"Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird." Spike_disbelieving_face_EG.png|You're kidding me, right? Dog_Spike_annoyed_EG.png|"A talking dog is the weird thing about all this?" Rarity_picking_up_Spike_EG.png Rarity_thinks_Spike_is_adorable_EG.png|"I, for one, think you're adorable!" "Oh Yeah!..." Twilight smiles at Spike and Rarity EG.png|Twilight smiles watching Spike and Rarity. That world's Rarity likes Spike! Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Principal_Celestia_holds_the_element_of_magic_EG.png Principal_Celestia_crowning_Twilight_EG.png|"A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her..." Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png|"...but by inspiring others to stand with her." Girls looking at Twilight EG.png|"We have all seen that you are capable of just that." Principal_Celestia_hand_on_Twilight's_chin_EG.png|"I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight." Princess_Twilight_half-pony_form_EG.png|"I do." Celestia_and_students_cheering_EG.png|Yay! Flash asks Princess Twilight to dance EG.png|"Would now be a completely awkward time..." Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png|"...to ask for that dance?" Twilight_looking_up_at_the_moon_EG.png Moon_in_the_night_sky_EG.png Twilight_blushing_at_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png|Well, yeah... but whatever! Let's do this! Resolution Fluttershy_dancing_with_students_EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png|Big Mac's got moves. Rarity and Pinkie in conga line EG.png|Conga line coming through! CMC dancing EG.png|I told you Scootaloo is a chicken. Rainbow_Dash's_rainbow_streak_EG.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_at_the_Fall_Formal_EG.png Scootaloo flying around the gym EG.png|Best...night...EVER! Rainbow_Dash_picks_up_Scootaloo_EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png|Kinda reminds of episode 58 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (Scootaloo's pegasus counterpart can't fly, but she gets help by pony RD). Twilight_Sparkle_goofy_dancing_EG.png|Twilight rocks! Flash_Sentry_notices_Twilight_dancing_EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png|That's our adorkable Twilight all right. Dancing similar to the one to episode 35 (I know, of Friendship is Magic). Flash_Sentry_understanding_smile_EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png|Look! There's PSY on the right! Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png|They can't dance worth a darn, but at least they're happy. (Really hope this doesn't go viral). DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Everypony's favorite MC. Photo Finish with a camera EG.png|Photo Finish doing her thing. Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png|Smile pretty for the camera! Photo_Finish_takes_the_main_six's_picture_EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png|What an awesome night! Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Twilight and friends "look out for her" EG.png Sunset Shimmer hiding from main six EG.png|Who else would watch this but Sunset Shimmer? Rarity_expects_an_apology_EG.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_sad_EG.png|She wishes she had friends like that. But all she has is despair and regret. Luna hands Sunset masonry trowel EG.png|Now, your punishment... Sunset Shimmer looking at masonry trowel EG.png|"Get to work, young lady -- you've got a long rest of the school year ahead of you." Snips_and_Snails_with_bricks_and_cement_EG.png|Naturally, they didn't get out of this scott free, either. Spike_"we_better_get_going"_EG.png Twilight_says_goodbye_to_her_human_friends_EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png|Bye, Fluttershy. Bye, Pinkie Pie. Rainbow_Dash,_Applejack_and_Rarity_saying_goodbye_EG.png|Bye, girls I've never seen before. Twilight_Sparkle's_teary_goodbye_EG.png Princess_Twilight_and_winking_Spike_EG.png Twilight_"starting_to_feel_a_little_more_comfortable"_EG.png Twilight_"I've_been_walking_on_two_legs"_EG.png Twilight_can_handle_wings_EG.png|See you at the sequel! Twilight_steps_back_through_the_portal_EG.png|Bye, girls! Thanks for the memories. I'm outie. Moon_cresting_in_the_night_sky_EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie Pie running toward the portal EG.png|TWILIGHT! Pinkie Pie slams into the statue EG.png Pinkie Pie dizzy EG.png|Didn't work. Pinkie Pie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png|"Oh, bummer". Anyway, SEE YA NEXT YEAR! For Rainbow Rocks! Return to Equestria Main_5_and_princesses_waiting_for_Twilight_EG.png Crystal_Mirror_shimmering_bright_EG.png Princess_Twilight_on_hind_hooves_EG.png Main_cast_and_Cadance_look_at_Twilight_EG.png you're back.png you got your crown.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Twilight_EG.png|I knew it you could do it so worried.png Princess_Celestia_asks_about_Sunset_Shimmer_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer is she alright Twilight_looking_toward_the_mirror_EG.png|I think she is going to be fine left her in good hands.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_EG.png what are hands.png Spike_pops_through_the_portal_EG.png Spike_has_claws_again_EG.png|I am a dragon again Twilight_and_Spike_returned_home_EG.png|Its good to be home Main_cast_and_Cadance_walking_in_the_palace_EG.png I wanna tell you all everything.png Twilight_tired_from_all_the_dancing_EG.png dancing.png Twilight_bumps_into_pony_Flash_Sentry_EG.png Pony_Flash_smiling_EG.png|is that the same pony I bump into him Flash_Sentry_helping_Twilight_up_EG.png|We got to stop bumping into each other like this Main_cast_and_Cadance_looking_back_at_Flash_EG.png|He is the new member of the castle guard Flash Sentry I think.png do you know him.png not exactly.png Applejack_teasing_Twilight_EG.png|oh some pony has a crush on the new guy Twilight_denies_having_a_crush_EG.png|no I dont Rarity_teases_Twilight_EG.png|yes you do dont be ridiculous.png I dont even know him.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_next_to_Twilight_EG.png|totally reminds you of a guy met in the other world Pinkie_Pie_circling_around_Twilight_EG.png|who played guitar was in a band Pinkie_Pie_guessing_the_truth_EG.png|and helped prove you did not destroy all the decorations for the big dance Twilight_Sparkle_in_surprise_EG.png|so you could still run for princess of the big dance Pony_Pinkie_guesses_the_truth_EG.png|and then asked to dance at that dance asked you to dance at that dance.png|Right how did you know.png just a hunch.png Main_4_and_Cadance_confused_EG.png Bashful_Twilight_and_Spike_EG.png Princess_Twilight_holding_Spike_close_EG.png Crystal_Empire_final_shot_EG.png|see you in season 4 Derpy_in_the_credits_EG.png|is that derpy Miscellaneous 'Promotional material' Equestria Girls - Main ponies designs.png|Published anonymously on Tumblr in early February 2013; first used as promotional material in early May 2013 Equestria_Girls_March_2_2013_character_designs.jpg|Character designs of the main characters, published in The New York Times on March 2, 2013 My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_outside_Canterlot_High_promotional.jpg My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_logo_Hasbro.com_teaser_site.png|Logo from Hasbro's teaser website Equestria_Girls_June_16_2013_movie_poster.jpg|Movie poster Equestria_Girls_promotional_image_2013-05-30.jpg|Let's PARTY! Equestria Girls second movie poster.png|New movie poster Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_1_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_2_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_3_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_4_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_5_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_6_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_7_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_cover_designs_slide_8_of_8.jpg Equestria_Girls_iTunes_Movie_Trailers_background.jpg|Background of EG's iTunes Movie Trailers page. 'Merchandise' Equestria Girls Applejack standard doll.jpg Equestria Girls Applejack standard doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Fluttershy standard doll.png Equestria Girls Fluttershy standard doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie standard doll.jpg Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie standard doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash standard doll.png Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash standard doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rarity standard doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rarity standard doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle standard doll.png Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Fluttershy doll.jpg Equestria Girls Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rarity fashion set.jpg Equestria Girls Rarity fashion set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Celestia Doll and Pony Set.jpg Equestria Girls Celestia Doll and Pony Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash hairstyling doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash hairstyling doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Pep Rally Applejack doll.jpg Equestria Girls Fluttershy Pep Rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Vice Principal Luna Pep Rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash Pep Rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Rarity Pep Rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Pep Rally dolls packaging.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Galleries